


Lethal Beauty

by Desgrl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ancient time, M/M, gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desgrl/pseuds/Desgrl
Summary: Lee Minho, a commoner who has nothing to do with the emperor or anything related, is suddenly called to serve the emperor's concubine.Minho had a lot of problems. These were not because he was a vile peasant who had never done any domestic chores, but that he had transmigrated into this story. In the "real" world, he was a simple boy from the boygroup called Stray Kids.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

No, I couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear every time I had to go on stage. Cameras, lights and screams everywhere that blinded all my senses. Could I really go on with this kind of life? I was tired, but it was not a physical fatigue, but an emotional one. Sometimes, like this day, I would think about it.

"Why are you still doing lying down? I hope you remember that in twenty minutes we have to go. Quick, get dressed" Chris, who had walked near the room, saw me still me lying down."

"I'll go in a bit..." I said, but showed no sign of moving.

He gave me a confused look, I usually was quite energetic if we were going to record, but he didn't give it much thought "I'll be back in five minutes."

We were going to re-record the new album, which means re-learning new melodies and lyrics, re-practicing the dance until I don't feel my feet, going to who knows film the music video, having to promote the song for weeks...

Isn't the life of an idol quite exhausting? Obviously, this can be predicted by anyone. Even life as a trainee is not easy, but it was my dream.

My dream... Is this still my dream?

"Chris told me to come get you, are you okay?" Jisung entered the room.

He, who is quite cheerful, has a worried face that doesn't even fit his face. I chuckled, what could I do without my members? We can fool around and bother each other as much as you want, but at the end of the day we are so close that I cannot live without them.

"Is it because of Woojin?" He said, suspicious. "It is our first album without him."

For the first time, I turned to see him. Surprised, I gasped. Jisung's eyes were full of tears, tears that threatened to come out two by two and without control.

I hugged him. I didn't say anything, I just hugged him. We have didn't have to say anything, at least not between the two of us.

"I don't want to go to the recording" I spoke for the first time after a couple of minutes. In response, he hugged me harder. "I just want to stay with you all day."

"Could the both of you drop your fag moment and go out?"

We both turned towards the door, there it was Hyunjin, he was smiling and without a single idea of what we were talking about.

Jisung, without looking at me, got up and left, crashing into Hyunjin's shoulder to go out.

"I don't know what happened, but at one point you were like boyfriends and now he's angry. Oh wait, could it be that I interrupted you in the middle of...?" He couldn't go on after being attacked by my pillow.

"I'll get dressed."

I threw him out the room and I dressed as fast as my strength let me. I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and wash my face. I closed my eyes, feeling the drops of water on every tiny part of my face. My mind wandered through each of the topics that were going on in my head. For a moment, I felt a light that enveloped me.

"The bus has arrived."

I returned to this world, to the hard life that was waiting for me and from which I could not escape no matter how hard I tried. Upon opening my eyes, the first thing that collided with my eyes was the image of Woojin with his eyes lying on me. My heart skipped a beat, I went towards him so fast I almost tripped over my own feet.

It wasn't him, there was nobody there. Was I was going crazy?

I didn't think twice about it, because I was already on the verge of madness. Finally, after being scolded by all the members for being so late, I got on the bus and sat next to Jisung.

Seeing my pale skin, still affected by the supposed ghost with the look of our now former member, he worried "Are you going to faint? You look like Snow White, look how white you are!"

But wasn't he angry or something like that?

"No, no... It's nothing.” I looked at him. "Are you ok?"

Playing with his fingers and trying not to touch me in the slightest, he started searching something in his backpack. I was somewhat stunned by his recent behavior, but I was not behaving as usual either.

Not even thirty seconds passed when he pulled out a book. It had a hard cover, dark red and adorned with figures whose colors alternated between gold and black. The name of the book was "Lethal Beauty," but the writer's name was nowhere to be seen.

"When I have negative thoughts, it doesn't matter which ones, I like to do various activities. One of them, as you can see, is reading,” he said, seeing how confused I was. "I like this book a lot, it's nothing special and maybe you don't like this type of book, but I recommend it."

"What is it about?" I asked as I accepted the book in my hands. It was softer than it looked and the relief was somewhat unique "It doesn't say anything on the back cover."

"A concubine, whose name is unknown throughout the empire, is considered the greatest beauty that ever existed. She's considered to be a relic, and the emperor falls madly in love with her. There is only one thing, she is cursed."

"A curse?" I asked.

"Don't interrupt me," Jisung said angrily, but continued, "Any mortal who dares to look at her, even a foot, will die. Anyone who dares to touch her will suffer the slowest death and worst torture of all, their soul being consumed.

Everyone, except the emperor of course. It is rumored that the emperor is the only one who can speak and touch her, since he is kind of a god and he has blue blood, that is, dragon blood."

I didn't understand anything "I don't understand why would you have fun reading this, really."

"Just... Read it." If you don't like give it back, but at least try it. Pleaaase? Jisung clung to me, trying to sound cute.

"Okay, but only because I trust your taste," I gave up.

We didn't talk anymore on the way, so I started to close my eyes, wanting to have a little nap.

What would I have been like in the past? Surely I would a simple peasant stuck in the Third Class and who aspires to be able to live comfortably, but the truth is that I would be condemned to work in the countryside until I gave my last breath. Life was never easy, much less at that time.

Again, I felt how it floated and how my mind scattered. I thought of everything and nothing at the same time. A warm white light blinded me, although that light was really just a product of my imagination.

"Minho, wake up." A feminine voice shook me. "Minho!

Then, I woke up. I was not on the bus, much less with my members. I was lying on a bed made of straw. A lady, whom I did not know who she is, was looking at me with a frown. She and I both wore somewhat worn and old clothes.

"Oh, I'm in a dream," I laughed.

That woman blurted out an "ah?" and I pinched myself out of there. Nothing happened. I pinched myself three other times and even hit my face.

Maybe, and just maybe, it wasn't a lucid dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading! I thought about this story yesterday and I just had to write it... Also, I'm spanish so my English may not be that good:( if there's a mistake, please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

"Minho, really, the only day you musn't wake up late, you do it! The masters are going to punish you” the lady told him as they went around the yards that surrounded the big house.

The house had an exotic and even modern touch, so he could deduce the enormous wealth of the family to which it belonged.

Minho was exhausted from going from one place to another, so he decided to stop to take a break "Hey, lady, you can stop now with this hidden camera thingy. Come on, I fall asleep on a bus and they make this bad joke on me."

"But what are you saying, little devil," she answered, grabbing him by the ear and pulling as hard as she could. "What does hidden camera even mean, is it something related to devils?"

Minho tried to escape as he could from the older's grasp, failing in the attempt.

"It is a joke, it is a joke. Let me go, please!"

After feeling the pain for one more time, the lady took pity on him and released him.

"Let's go see the master, wipe your face and go to his room." Without saying anything else, she left. She left our poor protagonist with a fool's face who didn't even need a mirror to see it.

_"What does this all mean?"_

Minho put his hands to his head and looked at his surroundings. Obviously, it was impossible that it was the 21st century due to the great technological delay that he saw just at first glance, but it could not be Korea either.

There were some signs that put things like the name of the family that lived there. He knew it from its position in front of the house, because he couldn't understand absolutely anything that was written in it. It did not appear to belong to any alphabet he had previously seen. It was not Korean, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, or any other language that uses distinguished characters. Exactly what language could it be?

_"Why can't I read it?"_

The simple answer would be that, not knowing that strange language, he would not be able to read it, but on the other hand, he could understand the lady (who he assumed is the head of the servants) and could even understand the other servants who were close enough to their position to be able to listen to them.

"Oh, that must be it," he murmured.

He was illiterate.

It made sense if he thought about it. He was a simple servant (from what he could guess from conversation with the strange lady and his careless clothes). In that case, wouldn't it have been weird if he wasn't? Although to tell the truth, it is too hard for him to get used to the idea that he will not be able to read or write anything. Activities that he did all his life without any problem.

They say you don't know what you have until you lose it, and Minho's sixth sense screamed at him that he would miss even breathing if things went on like this.

Still shocked — not because of the great revelation but because he still doesn't accept the fact that he is in a different reality, he goes to a nearby well and washes his face with the water from the bucket just as the lady told him.

"Hey, what are you doing?! " A servant, who must have a higher position than him because of his good looks, came toward him in anger.

"Sorry?" He asked trembling.

"How dare you dirty the water of the masters with the dirty shit on your face! I'm going to call the guards” He said as he grabbed his right arm.

_"Huh?"_

"I, uh... Someone told me to wash my face." Minho's legs were ready to give up at any moment.

"With the water for the servants, you useless human!" He didn't realize if he made a judo hold or any other kind of technique, but before he could process what he was told he crashed to the ground. "If I see you again violate another rule, I'll call the guards. No kidding."

And so, without further do, from the ground Minho could watch the man leave the scene, regardless of his condition or whether he had been injured.

"What a life I'm going to have," he said still on the floor as he tried to get up.

Servants were rushing past him, but none offered to help. Well, for offering, they didn't even offer him a pitiful look.

He entered the house when he recovered from the throbbing pain in his back after the fall. He did not know which room to go to and did not even know in which floor the room was, but it seemed logical that it should be the one at the end since it was backed by two men who seemed to be watching who entered and left that room.

As he made his way there, he was amazed at the interior. The floor was made by quite sturdy and dark wood, which felt cold to the touch of his bare feet. The walls were somewhere between beige and light yellow, giving him a familiar feeling he couldn't describe.

When he arrived, the guards gave him a disgusted look and even made him see by their faces that he didn't emit a pleasant body odor. They let him through, though their gazes didn't stray from him until the door closed completely.

In the room, which is covered in a strong smell of incense, there was a table in the middle with two men. One, who he assumed that was the father of the family, was sitting in a swanky chair that he could not afford either in this life or in real life.

The other man was not sitting, but was behind and with a smile on his face. A quite disturbing one and it did not give him a good feeling. He didn't know where he was from and why he was there (even though he didn't actually know why the master had called him in the first place) but he wasn't dumb enough not to realize that he had at least some power and influence. Besides, if they had called him it must be something important.

 _"Is my mother or someone in my family dead?"_ Soon, he dismissed these thoughts. How did he know he had a family? Could be an orphan.

The master raised an eyebrow and Minho realized that he had not even greeted him, so he bowed at him. If he wasn't careful, he could even die. 

Even with his eyes on the ground, he could see the master's clothes, which were yellow and reached to the ground, so he could see that they were quite long.

"Have a seat," he ordered as he pointed to the chair in front of him.

Minho hesitated to even approach it, at any moment he could call the guards and have his head cut off. With fear, he sat down in the designated chair.

"You wonder why I called you, don't you?" He questioned with a small smile.

"Yes, master"

At first he did not know if he should call him master, but he preferred to add it and that it was not necessary for him than not to do so and that he would be angry with him. In history, the great power of the masters was always mentioned and they could do with those who served them whatever they wanted.

"You see, young Lee Minho, I am the imperial counselor and I came with direct orders to take you to serve the emperor," the mysterious man spoke.

Minho almost choked on his own spit, why would the emperor want to take him?

"Oh..." It was all he could let out.

"The emperor has kindly asked me to lend you out to him, so don't embarrass me and do your job well there. Pick up your things if you have anything and go away” Ordered the master, without waiting for an answer.

Minho froze, _"Could he say all those things in front of the other guy?"_

"Yes, master. But, if I may ask, why would the emperor want my presence or not another person more qualified to serve him?

His master seemed angry, as he expected him to obey his orders without a single question, but to his luck the counselor did not seem to mind.

"You will not serve the emperor, but one of his concubines. She is young and only wants people close to her age to serve her” he explained.

Concubine... Concubine, concubine, concubine. Where else did he heard that word?

_"Oh, don't fuck me"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me 2 hours to write and translate it. Yep, I'm kinda slow lmao. 
> 
> I don't know if people will read this story but if so, would you like to see all Stray Kids members or just the minsung? I'm struggling with that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
